Question: Find the integer $n$, $0 \le n \le 5$, such that \[n \equiv -3736 \pmod{6}.\]
Explanation: Since $-3736 \equiv 2 \pmod{6}$, the integer $n$ we seek is $n = \boxed{2}$.